Professional, agricultural or residential grounds maintenance is a substantial undertaking when considering time, materials, cost, etc. Installing new plants, crops, ground cover, etc. may be a lot of work, but this is only the first step. New plants will need water, food, etc. Plants and structures (e.g., homes, offices, etc.) will also require protection from various pests. An attempt to automate at least the water aspect of grounds maintenance may reduce the burden. However, a maintenance provider must also regularly apply fertilizer, herbicide pesticide, etc., especially in more arid regions where naturally-occurring nutrients may be scarce and the variety of attackers (e.g., indigenous plant life, ants, grasshoppers, beetles, termites, rodents, etc.) may be aggressive. Moreover, applying specialized fertilizer, herbicide, pesticide, etc. to a complex installation that may include various structures, different types of flora and fauna, etc. that each require different formulations based on their particular needs may prove to be too burdensome for a “part-time” maintenance provider. For example, this may require the mixing of different fertilizer, herbicide and/or pesticide formulations, the handling of hazardous materials, distributing the compositions to different areas of the installation, etc. All of these tasks must be repeated on a normal basis (e.g., based on the needs of the installation). Thus, the maintenance provider may not always be diligent in providing the specialized care needed, and the installation may not flourish as desired.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.